


The Best Medicine

by manateemuffin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Obi-Wan’s there, but only for like a hot second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manateemuffin/pseuds/manateemuffin
Summary: When Ahsoka's sick, her friend Barriss pays a visit to keep her company.Prompt: Ahsoka Tano, laughter





	The Best Medicine

Ahsoka knew she should have brought a raincoat on that visit to Kamino.

The Togruta gave a hacking cough, falling back against her pillows once the onslaught had ceased. It had been a week since her last mission with Anakin to the rainy planet, and after several days of feeling under the weather, all her symptoms had blown up overnight into the dreadful flu Ahsoka was now stuck with.

The med bay had told her she was fine to return to her quarters, but that she was stuck on bedrest for the next few days until her symptoms passed. Which meant no action, no fun, and definitely no more missions. Kriff.

Ahsoka groaned at both the throbbing pain in her skull, the aching in her joints, and the boring nature of her current situation. Anakin had gone out with Obi-Wan - something about the Council needing to speak to them - and Ahsoka was sure that if she didn’t find something to occupy her soon, she would explode. It was then that there was a knock at the door.  
Pulling up her blankets into a portable cocoon, Ahsoka shuffled to the door, opening it to see her friend Barriss on the other side.

“Hey, Barriss,” Ahsoka greeted, surprised. She hadn't been expecting any visitors, especially Barriss, seeing as she had been gone all week with Master Luminara dealing with an issue in one of the Outer Rim planets.

“Hello, Ahsoka,” the Mirialan replied with a small smile. “I heard you were feeling under the weather, so I brought you some soup. Might I come in?”  
Ahsoka nodded, stepping aside so Barriss could enter. “Thanks, Barriss,” she said, sniffling slightly. “It’s been pretty boring around here, so I’m glad for the company.”

“I can imagine,” Barriss said wryly. “If you’d like, I can stay for a bit- we could watch some holodramas, relax on the couch together?”  
“That sounds good,” Ahsoka answered with a small, tired smile. “That sounds perfect.”

Twenty minutes later, the Padawans were situated comfortably on the couch with a warm bowl of soup each and a ridiculous holodrama about a forbidden love between a Tatooinian moisture farmer and a Bantha herder playing.

“Force, this acting is terrible,” Ahsoka commented, face scrunching up as the moisture farmer ripped open his shirt, embracing his Bantha herder love as the twin suns set behind them.

“Agreed,” Barriss said, taking a sip of soup.

“Also why is no one sweating? It’s the middle of the desert, shouldn’t it be boiling?” Ahsoka asked, throwing up her hands at the ridiculousness of it all.

“It’s not logical, Ahsoka- it’s a holodrama made purely for the entertainment of the Core Planets,” Barriss responded. Then, after a moment, “But yes, it is a tad preposterous that they look so perfect when it’s that hot outside.”

“I wonder what Anakin would think- he grew up on Tatooine, you know,” Ahsoka mused, shoving a spoonful of soup into her mouth with her eyes still trained on the actors.

“Probably that that Bantha herder deserves better than some second-rate, uneducated moisture farmer who’s too busy prancing through the desert to actually do any farming,” Barriss answered dryly, causing Ahsoka to choke on her soup as a fit of laughter overtook her. Barriss joined in as she patted Ahsoka on the back, helping her work through the coughing fit once she had recovered from the joke. 

The duo spent the rest of the afternoon marathoning horrible holodramas until late that night, when Anakin found the two asleep on each other’s shoulders with the holodramas still playing in the background.

With a small smile, he pulled the blanket over the two of them and left for his own room, glad to see his padawan feeling better with her friend to keep her company.


End file.
